Мïηтïεηđø
by Ilusion-chan
Summary: UA. Una fiesta normal, invitados normales, supuestos amigos,ii una relacion secreta que esconde un gran amor... engaño, celos y secretos son parte de su vida,... ii todo vale la pena, solo por estar unos momentos más a solas. Intento de Lemon. SasuSaku


**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen a mi si no a Masashi Kishimoto.

**Advertencias: Puede que OoC en Sasuke y Sakua... Y contine un patético intentode Lemon...  
**

**Summary:** Universo Alterno. Engaño, celos y secretos son parte de su vida, pero ellos no pueden evitarlo, se aman... ii todo vale lapena, solo por estar unos momentos a solas

Canción:** Miéntele **de** Los Bunkers.

* * *

**

**Мïηтïεηđø.**

-

-

La vio a la distancia, tan hermosa como siempre. Acompañada por Sai… como siempre. Es verdaderamente frustrante el hecho de haber descubierto demasiado tarde, que la mujer de tú vida siempre estuvo a tu lado. Es frustrante darte cuenta de que la amas, cuando ella ya tiene una vida planeada con otra persona.

Cuando tú mismo tienes tú vida planeada con otra persona.

Lentamente, aun con Karin- su novia-, colgada de su brazo se acercó a la pareja y saludar como marca la buena educación, pensó con sorna. Era una verdadera lástima que la educación no aprobara el desear, el estar enamorado de tú amiga, que mantiene una relación con otra persona.

—Oh, Sasuke, al parecer también fuiste invitado —comentó Sai con una sonrisa en los labios, mientras contemplaba como Karin y Sasuke se acercaban a ellos

—Sí, Kakashi me entrego la invitación personalmente, la semana pasada que nos encontramos para comer —dijo Sasuke seriamente, mientras estrechaba cínicamente la mano de Sai y le sonreía ligeramente a Sakura. Una sonrisa que ocultaba muchas emociones.

—Hola, Karin —saludo la pelirrosa a la novia de su amigo —. ¿Cómo has estado?

—Muy bien, Sakura, gracias. Sabes que siempre estoy bien cuando me encuentro en compañía de mí querido, Sasuke —y después de decir esto la pelirroja recargó su cabeza en el pecho de Sasuke, que se mostraba casi indiferente a la acción de Karin.

Estuvieron unos momentos platicando de trivialidades, cosas sin importancia a la vista de Sasuke y Sakura, pero de suma importancia para Sai y Karin. Justo una hora después del encuentro entre ambas parejas, los meseros comenzaron a dar el aviso de que la cena estaba servida, por lo que era hora de pasar a ocupar sus respectivos lugares en la mesa.

Por obra del destino, la suerte… o lo que fuera, Sasuke y Sakura quedaron sentados frente a frente en la mesa rectangular. Comida perfectamente servida, de olor maravilloso… pláticas que se mezclaban la una con la otra, chistes ligeros que se atrevían a decir algunas personas, relajamiento total. Pero sobre todo, miradas cruzadas- de las que nadie se percataba-, entre dos personas que aparentaban ser solo amigos, pero que en el fondo se amaban con locura.

—¿Y cómo te fue en el juzgado? —preguntó tranquilamente Sakura con una sonrisa al pelinegro. Eso era lo que más le encantaba de ella, siempre se preocupaba por sus asuntos, siempre le prestaba atención.

—Muy bien, gracias —respondió con una involuntaria sonrisa —. El juez fallo a favor de mi caso, y el idiota de Orochimaru no tuvo más que tragarse su enojo, y descubrir que era imposible ganarme- se jacto el abogado con una arrogante actitud.

—Oh, eso es maravilloso, Sasuke, pero creo recordarte queal principio no estabas tan seguro de poder ganar. en fin, supongo que tenemos que festejarlo —exclamó Sakura mientras sus dulces ojos brillaban más y aplaudía levemente como si se tratara de una niña emocionada ante un regalo.

—Entonces lo festejaremos.

—¿Ya lo sabe Karin? —preguntó la ojiverde mirando disimuladamente hacía la mujer pelirroja que se encontraba platicando con Sai.

—No… no se ha dado la oportunidad para comentarlo —Sasuke lamiro a los ojos —. Además, quería que fueras tú la primera en saberlo. Me ayudaste a preparar el argumento y gracias a ti, descubrí el error que me hubiera hecho perder el caso.

—En realidad yo no hice nada, Sasuke —aclaro Sakura con una sonrisa —. Solo estuve escuchando tus conclusiones y te di mi punto de vista

—Me ayudaste y punto —con delicadeza pocas veces mostrada, Sasuke estiro la mano para tomar la de ella que se encontraba sobre la mesa y apretarla suavemente.

Sonrieron.

La cena transcurrió tranquilamente, viéndose incluso aburrida, como todas las cenas a las que asistían. Al final como siempre, Sai en busca de expandir sus opciones de trabajo, decidió que sería bueno quedarse conversando con Danzou y su socio, cosa que desespero a Sakura. Aunque se sintiera hermosa y casi como cenicienta portando ese vestido, la verdad era que los zapatos la estaban matando, y no veía la hora de irse a su casa.

Mientras tanto, Sasuke solo pensaba que el nocio de su amiga era un idiota. todavía no comprendía como era que la pelirrosa seguía con él.

—Sai, la verdad es que estoy muy cansada y me gustaría irme —expresó Sakura cuando se encontró a lado del pelinegro de sonrisas fingidas- opinión de Sasuke-, que en esos momentos se encontraba hablando con un arquitecto.

—Oh, Sakura, lo lamento, pero me temo que nos tendremos que quedar algún tiempo más —se excusó Sai en voz baja, para después sonreírle como si nada a Danzou.

Sasuke que había escuchado la petición de Sakura a Sai, se enojó con el hombre, por no ser considerado con la mujer, y poner sus intereses monetarios por encima de ella… Si, definitivamente Sai era un idiota.

Bueno si lo pensaba bien, ahora podría el llevar a su "amiga" a casa. Se acercó rápidamente.

—No te preocupes Sai, si Sakura quiere, yo puedo llevarla a casa —se ofreció, con un tono de voz sereno y serio… como siempre que trataba con Sai.

La pelirrosa le miró agradecida para después, girar su rostro hacía el de Sai, para despedirse.

—La verdad es que si estoy agotada. No te molesta que Sasuke me lleve, ¿verdad?

—No para nada, si estás cansada, lo mejor es que te vayas a casa —Sai hizo un movimiento de mano despectivo, en el que le aseguraba que no había ningún problema —. Gracias, Sasuke- terminó por decir con tono desconfiado.

—Es un verdadero placer- respondió el pelinegro.

—En ese caso, nos vemos mañana- dijo Sakura.

—Está bien, cariño. Espero que descanses —y después de eso, Sai se acercó a ella para darle un ligero beso en los labios, por lo que Sasuke, giro la vista para no ver la escena. Si no le gustaba el simple hecho de imaginarse a Sakura en labios de otro hombre que no fuera él, mucho menos se iba a prestar a ver la escena.

Sasuke condujo con lentitud a la ojiverde hacia el auto, dónde ya se encontraba esperándolos Karin, que miró a ambos con sorpresa cuando vio que Sakura venía con su novio.

—Llevaré a Sakura a su casa, Karin —dijo Sasuke, mientras le abría la puerta de enfrente a su novia, y después se encargaba de ayudar a la pelirrosa a entrar en la parte trasera.

—¿Qué sucedió con Sai?- preguntó Karin mientras se viraba hacía atrás para ver a la pelirrosa, con lo que pretendía ser una agradable sonrisa.

—Tuvo que quedarse a ver algunos asuntos de negocios. La verdad es que yo ya estoy cansada, por eso Sasuke me hace el favor de llevarme a casa.

—Que amable de su parte —comentó Karin, mientras le echaba una mira a su novio.

Después del último comentario de la pelirroja, todos se sumieron en un silencio un poco tenso, que termino, cuando el pelinegro aparco el auto enfrente de la casa de Karin, que no estaba nada contenta al ser la primera en llegar a su casa.

—Puedes pasarte enfrente, Sakura —explicó el hombre, para después llevar a Karin hasta la puerta de su casa. A lo lejos, Sakura fue testigo de cómo Karin parecía reclamarle algo a Sasuke, que la miraba sin cambiar la expresión seria y de aburrimiento en su rostro. Después de algunos momentos, el hombre pareció decirle algo que la dejó, totalmente tranquila porque de un salto se abrazó a su cuello, para después besarlo profundamente.

Sakura miró con recelo la imagen frente a ella… Tenía el imperioso deseo de acercarse a la pareja y separarlos. Sasuke apartó a Karin de sí, y se despidió sin más. Al llegar al auto entro y le sonrió a la pelirrosa, para después arrancar el auto.

—Veo que se estaban despidiendo —comentó ella con un dejo de celos.

Sasuke sonrío.

—¿Así que viste?- preguntó por preguntar, porque debido al tono de voz empleado por ella, se hacía notable el hecho de que había visto el beso —. Pues no tienes nada que decir, tú también te despediste de Sai con un beso.

—Un beso sencillo, no me metió la lengua hasta la campanilla —respondió ella a la provocación.

—Detecto celos en tu comentario —detalló él sin apartar la mirada de la carretera.

—Igual que yo en el tuyo, Sasuke.

Y quedaron en silencio hasta que llegaron a la casa de ella.

—¿Gustas pasar? —preguntó la mujer mientras era ayudada por Sasuke, para salir del auto —. Un café quizás —ofreció con una sonrisa.

El pelinegro fingió pensárselo, porque era obvio que iba a aceptar el pasar a la casa de ella para estar juntos más tiempo. Apenas esperaron a encontrarse bajo la privacidad y protección que les ofrecía el departamento, Sasuke tomo a Sakura de la nuca y comenzó un beso.

Sí, una relación secreta, amándose a escondidas de todos. Eso era lo mejor, estar juntos sin preocuparse por el pasado, por el presente, ni siquiera por el futuro. Eran solo ellos dos. Solos... queriéndose.

—Te… extrañaba —logró decir Sakura entre besos, mientras posaba sus manos en el cuello de Sasuke que la tomaba por la cintura, acercándola más a él.

—Yo también —suspiro mientras se apartaba un poco de ella —. Me encanta tu vestido… pareces un ángel.

—¿Esta cosa sin importancia te gusta? —exclamó Sakura haciéndose la sorprendida, ya que había escogido ese vestido con el único propósito de verse atractiva para Sasuke. Cosa que le provoco un pinchazo de remordimiento al pensar en Sai.

Puede que ni él ni Karin se merecían lo que Sasuke y ella de cierta manera les estaban haciendo, pero no podían evitarlo, tanto ella como el pelinegro habían caído producto de la pasión. Una pasión arrolladora de la que nadie era culpable. Las cosas solo habían sucedido.

Patética excusa lo sabía… Patético comportamiento por su parte, lo sabía. Pero era algo que no podía evitar, que ninguno de los dos podía evitar. Solo estaban juntos, sin importar el momento, las consecuencias… al separarse llegaban los remordimientos, acompañado con pregunta latente en sus ojos… ¿Cuándo podrían volver a verse?

—Pues sí, esa cosa sin importancia me encanta— sonrió —. Pero me encanta aún más verte sin él. Venga usted señorita, voy a hacerla muy feliz esta noche.

Sakura se sentó a horcajadas en el y lo besó en la boca profundamente. Sasuke por su parte exploró con la legua el interior de su boca, recorriendo con sus manos el cuerpo de la mujer.

—Eres increíble, Sakura- murmuró apartándose un poco de ella. Y mientras su boca depositaba dulces besos en su cuello, sus manos se entretenían en los pechos de ella —.Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado.

—Te quiero, Sasuke... Con todo mi corazón- murmuro ella al oído del pelinegro.

El hombre se puso de pie con sakura en brazos dispuesto a llevarla a la habitación, pero a mitad del camino, en medio del pasillo, la pegó suavemente a la pared, para besarla de nuevo con avidez, mientras su mano se paseaba por su abdomen.

—Te quiero —mascullo él cuando separaron un poco sus labios en busca de aire —. Y solo Kami sabe cuanto te deseo en estos momentos.

Sakura echó la cabeza hacía atrás, mientras él profundizaba sus caricias. Con una mano, Sasuke acarició uno de los pechos de la mujer y descubrió que no llevaba sujetador. La pelirosa solo pudo gemir de placer ante las sensaciones que llenaban su cuerpo. Y ahí estaba él, sosteniéndola con firmeza entre sus brazos, con una mano en su pecho y la otra acariciando una de sus piernas, buscando su parte más intima, para después comenzar a acariciarla, por debajo del vestido.

—Húmeda... — masculló Sasuke en medio de un gemido —. Húmeda y preparada para mí.

Con una mano le quito el tanga que llevaba, para penetrar con un dedo en su interior, moviéndolo en círculos, con deleite. La mujer sentía como si flotara entre nubes, mientras Sasuke hacía magia con sus dedos en ella. Poco después introdujo un segundo dedo, y comenzó a simular penetraciones, penetraciones que Sakura no tardó en seguir el moviendo con sus caderas, terminando en un explosivo orgasmo que la dejó sin aire.

Una pequeña muerte.

Cuando los espasmos comenzaros a acabarse, Sasuke continuó el camino con dirección a la habitación, que se encontraba en completa oscuridad. Con suavidad la dejó en la cama y solo prendió la luz de la mesita de noche que se encontraba a un costado de la cama, iluminando la habitación con la tenue luz.

A lado de la cama, Sasuke la observo. La deseaba con tal intensidad que rayaba en la locura. Y eso ya no le asustaba como al principio, solo sabía que Kyoko era suya y que nadie se la iba a quitar. Lentamente comenzó a desvestirse, la corbata quedó aventada en alguna parte de la habitación y después le siguió la camisa... al llegar a los pantalones dudó. Quería ir despacio y si se quedaba desnudo, no lo iba a conseguir.

Al final opto por dejarse nada más la ropa interior y se inclinó hacía ella, que seguía tumba en la cama, aún con su precioso vestido puesto y su mirada fija en él. Sasuke se inclinó y puso una mano en su hombro, mano que fue bajando lentamente por toda la longitud de su cuerpo, y de regreso.

Con delicadeza, volvió a tomar uno de sus pechos en sus manos, después otro. Sakura gimió suplicándole que continuará, que la acariciara más íntimamente, pero él no lo haría.

No hasta que ella lo deseara con la misma intensidad que lo hacía él

Subió el vestido con delicadeza, dejando al descubiertos sus torneadas piernas, su vientre y sus pechos, dejandolo por encima de su cabeza. Levantó los brazos de ella hasta posicionarlos sobre su cabeza, enredadando sus manos entre el vestido, como si se tratada de una cuerda, enroscándolo entre las barras del cabecero de la cama.

—Ese vestido me gustaba —comentó Sakura, mirándolo a los ojos con lujuria y una sonrisa torcida, encontrándose completamente desnuda delante de Sasuke,

—¿Estás bien?

—Mejor que bien.

Con el pensamiento de que podía hacer con ella lo que quisiera, se colocó sobre Sakura y con delicadeza acaricio sus pechos. Le encantaban, no eran ni muy grandes ni muy pequeños, solo del tamaño perfecto para sus manos.

Con pasión, lamió el vientre de la mujer, depositando esporádicos besos por toda la zona, mientras sus manos iban bajando a la par de su boca, con una almohada en ellas.

Sasuke coloco la almohada debajo de los glúteos de la mujer, y por fin abrió sus piernas, para colocarse en medio de ellas. Sakura emitió un leve gemido, y el pelinegro con un movimiento suave de sus dedos, aparto los dulces pliegues de su sexo, para hundir su lengua en esa fuente de placer para ambos. Sabía a miel y especias, a pasión mezclada con inocencia, y a algo tremendamente femenino, que sintió como si por arte de magia, su excitación creciera aún más.

Cuando comenzó a sentir los primeros temblores del orgasmo en Sakura, se apartó, cosa que a ella no el gusto. Su gemido de frustración se lo indico. Así que con una sonrisa, después de unos momentos- para frustración de la mujer-, se dispuso a terminar con su trabajo.

Apartando los calzoncillos, se introdujo en ella, con una estocada dejándolos a los dos sin aíre. Hasta que comenzó a moverse lentamente en un suave vaivén, que fue seguido por ella con sus movimientos de cadera y sus manos que se había safado de sus "ataduras", y se clavaban en su espada.

Pocos minutos después, Sakura cambio de posición, colocandose ella sobre Sasuke, con clara intención de controlar ahora la profundidad, ayudandose con sus brazos, mientras Sasuke acariciaba con deleite la espalda y los glúteos de la mujer, estimulando de nuevo el clítoris... Pero al estar poco acotumbrada, el cansancio comenzó a hacer mella en ella, por lo que el pelinegro, hizó que se colocaran de lado, subiendo una de las piernas sobre su cadera, continuando con las profundas penetraciones, pero ahora con un matiz diferente.

Cambiando lo salvaje y ardiente por lo intimo y dulce, ya que al estar frente a frente, le permitiía a Sasuke besarla con tranquilidad, mientras una de sus manos se encargaba de acariciar uno de sus pechos, la otra se encargaba de su trasero, acercandola más a él, al ritmo de las penetraciones.

Diablos, si había algo que él adorara en Sakura más que sus profundos y hermosos ojos, era su trasero

Ambos llegaron al tan anhelado orgasmo, juntos. Cuando el cerebro volvió a funcionarle a Sasuke, trato de colocarse a boca arriba, pero Sakura no lo dejo.

—Quédate dentro de mí.

Y Sasuke solo pudo pensar en hacerle caso, por lo que llevandola con él, se coloco boca arriba, com Sakura recostada sobre él, con su cabeza descansando en el musculoso pecho de él.

Momentos después, sonó el teléfono de la casa, justo cuando los amantes estaban a punto de caer en brazos de Morfeo. Con un mascullo Sakura estiro la mano con intención de contestar.

—¿Sí?

—Sakura, sólo te marcaba para saber como habías llegado- se escuchó la voz de Sai del otro lado de la línea.

Y la pelirrosa sintió como la culpa golpeaba de nuevo en su pecho. Ella estaba ahí, con Sasuke. Con Sasuke que no era su novio. Intercambio una mirada fugaz con el hombre que compartía su cama. El hombre de quién verdaderamente estaba enamorada.

—Estoy, muy bien Sai. Gracias por llamar- respondió ella lentamente.

—¿Que le pasa tu voz pequeña? ¿Ya estabas dormida?

Una mentira mas no haría daño.

—Sí, la verdad es que si estaba cansada.

—Esta bien, te dejo descansar. Que sueñes bonito- y sin más Sai corto la comunicación.

Sakura no sabía que pensar o que decir.

—No tienes que decir. Miéntele, no le digas lo que hiciste... no le digas nunca como fue —dijo Sasuke con la mirada fija en ella —. Él cree que tú eres muy feliz y no hace otra cosa más que hablar de ti. Dale un beso antes de dormir y una excusa para vivir... Muéstrale que no tiene nada que perder, puede estar contento para siempre, si no se entera de nosotros.

Sakura solo cerro los ojos y enterró la cara en su pecho, dejándose caer en un reparador sueño.

* * *

_Hola a todos! Esta idea fue originalmente para otra pareja de otro fandom, etto... bueno de hecho hasta lo publique, pero una noche se me ocurrió que también me agradaba la idea para un SasuSaku, por lo que lo adapte xD... Ustedes diran que imaginacion tan escasa, ¿verdad? Bueno, no me molesto poque yo pense los mismmo jaja. Y me sorprende el hecho de solo haberme puesto frente a la computadora con ganas de escribir, escuchando la canción de Los Bunkers, dando por resultado esto. De hecho, si han escuchado la canción- y si no lo han hecho escuchenla, es fantastica jaja-, se habran dado cuenta de que la última frase de Sasuke es parte de la letra y mi principal fuente de inspiración, obviando todo lo demás._

_Como ultimo comentario, basta añadir que cambie unas cuantas cosas al fic original, incluso alargando un poco más el fic. Una ves más espero que les haya gustado este intento de oneshot y de lemon y me regalen uno de sus valiosos comentarios... Gracias por tomarse el tiempo para escribir lo que yo tengo por contar._

_¿Merece un review?_

_**Ilusion-chan.**_


End file.
